bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD
Whenua's Metru Mini Promo CD was one of six mini CD-ROMs packaged with special releases of the Toa Metru Whenua canisters in 2004. The content was later released on BIONICLE.com. Content Introduction * Dangerous plants called Morbuzakh are threatening to wreck the city of Metru Nui. The Toa must find six incredibly powerful Great Disks if they wish to save their home. But the only Matoran who know where the disks can be found have disappeared as well. The player must help Toa Whenua search for the missing Onu-Metru Matoran, Tehutti, so that he can find the Great Disk. Scene 1 * Whenua arrives at the home of the missing Archivist Tehutti, to search for clues. Knowing that Tehutti would never wander off on his own, Whenua suspects that someone lured him away and decides that maybe he can find something that will tell him what the Matoran was doing when he disappeared. ** Activity: The player must unscramble the symbol to open Tehutti's vault. * Inside the vault, Whenua finds a note addressed to the Matoran: Tehutti, I have a rare Ga-Metru Rahi for the archives - if you can pay the price. Give me the Kanoka power disk you have hidden and I will deliver the Rahi to you. - Vhisola, Ga-Metru.''With it is a tablet featuring a carving of a scorpion-like Rahi, Nui-Jaga. * Whenua guesses that Tehutti went to the Archives and that he had better get there before the Matoran hands over the disk. Scene 2 * Outside of the Onu-Metru Archives, Whenua asks the Guard, Damek, about Tehutti. * Damek reveals that Tehutti was there yesterday and that he was very excited about something. The Guard also says that if he left, it was not through his door. * Damek tells Whenua he can look inside but that he is not allowed to give the combination to the door because of intensified security. A four-legged intruder was there and it vandalized the Archives. ** Activity: The player must throw the three levers in the right combination to open the door to the Archives. Scene 3 * Whenua looks around the vandalized archive for clues. He discovers a shattered tablet. ** Activity: The player must put the pieces of the tablet together to see what it reveals. * On the Ga-Metru Rahi tablet, a message is scrawled on the bottom: ''Something's not right. This order is a fake. -- Tehutti. Whenua realizes that Tehutti has been there and hopes that someone else might have seen him. Scene 4 * Whenua travels deeper in the Rahi section of the Archives. There, he observes an exhibit that features a carving of the Nui-Jaga with the text Found in Po-Metru, near Sculpture Fields and the name Ahkmou. He also reads the content of a tablet that is lying on the floor: Tehutti, No one named Vhisola has contacted this department about a Rahi exhibit. -- Rahi Receiving Dept. * Whenua reasons that Tehutti might have gone to the Receiving Area to solve the mystery. Scene 5 * Outside of the Archives, Whenua finds a Receiving Official, Nuparu, to answer his questions. Like he told Tehutti, Nuparu explains that nobody named Vhisola contacted them and that there are no Rahi deliveries on the schedule. * A few minutes later, Nuparu saw Tehutti with a stranger headed towards the sub-basements. The elevator would take him straight there, but the intruder broke it. The Toa realizes that Tehutti is in trouble and decides to take action. * Mini-Movie: Whenua attempts to tunnel through the side wall of the Receiving area to reach the sub-basements. However, the earth beneath his feet gives way, and the Toa decides it might be faster to break through to the basements at ground level. Allowing himself to free-fall, he lands on his feet, briefly surfs along an angled outcropping of the wall and curls himself into a ball. Rolling along an unfinished tunnel, the momentum of his collision shatters the cave-in entrance and Whenua gets to his feet. Scanning the cave, he notices a crystal formation protruding from the wall. Combining his Earthshock Drills, he exposes the crystal, a Lightstone, and turns to discover that the cave is filled with them. Scene 6 * At the cave's end, Toa Whenua discovers Tehutti trapped by pieces of broken artifacts. ** Activity: The player must move the artifacts aside carefully to rescue Tehutti. * After freeing the Matoran, Tehutti explains that a four-legged creature brought him there and wanted to know where the Kanoka disk was. He left when Tehutti would not tell him. Tehutti tells Whenua that he had better give him the Disk, as it is not safe for him to keep it. * Tehutti comments that he is not sure why the stranger wanted the disk, but that he heard that the Morbuzakh fear the Great Disks and suggests that maybe they can stop the spread of the menace. * Tehutti claims that he knew something strange was going on when he received the note about the Ga-Metru Rahi, recognizing it as a Nui-Jaga. The Matoran explains that his friend Ahkmou knew all about them, but that no one from Ga-Metru would know about those creatures. * Whenua questions why Vhisola would send a false note, but also doubts that she was the one who sent it. He decides that he better get the disk and met up with the other Toa. Conclusion * The mission is complete, and Whenua is on his way to join the other Toa, so that they can find the Great Disks, and defeat the Morbuzakh. Characters * Ahkmou (Mentioned Only) * Damek * Nidhiki (Not Mentioned by Name) * Nuparu * Tehutti * Vhisola (Mentioned Only) * Whenua See also * BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui * Comic 16: Toa Metru! * Toa Metru Promo Animations Category:2004 Category:Promo CDs